


Unchained Melody

by hermoon_07



Category: NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Boys In Love, Car Sex, Cheating, Dysfunctional Family, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Hate Sex, Implied Mpreg, Jeon Jungkook and Jung Jaehyun are Siblings, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jeon Jungkook is a Tease, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Jeon Jungkook, Rich Jeon Jungkook, Rich Kim Taehyung | V, Rough Sex, Sassy Kim Taehyung | V, Shower Sex, Top Jeon Jungkook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermoon_07/pseuds/hermoon_07
Summary: The Jeons and Kims were sworn business rivals since ages,  hated each other to the moon.The rivalry between the families was always the hot topic, so when a arrange marriage was proposed between them,  the whole country was shocked.And Taehyung should have thought twice before saying yes to the marriage proposed by the Jeon's, oh how wildly it changed his life completely.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Taehyung/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	Unchained Melody

**Author's Note:**

> This fan fiction is a figment of my own imagination. It's not mean to hurt someone's beliefs nor it reflects personalities of bangtan boys entirely in reality or any other idols.
> 
> There might be mistakes as I don't have a beta yet and I'm not a Native English perosn. This work is also posted on my wattapad account @HerMoon_ 
> 
> Enjoy!

jeon sungho was not just a name in the business world, it was a status each desire to archive, a position every individual was hungry for. money and elegance were it's gifts, but the most important was the power. power over the whole south korean market. every individual dreamt of wearing the jeon brand on their body, the clothing company was the most successful, brought to the position with much patience and hard work.

jeon sungho was the head of all this, thousands of people working under him in his brand, along with their cosmetic products handled by his wife jeon yunha, the heir of an old beauty renowned company. he worked twenty five years of his life for the company to reach such heights, faced and fought many, crossed every obstacle with grace and patience. he wanted nothing but all he earnt to be taken forward away by his sons.

jeon jaehyun, the oldest son and ceo of the company for the last two years. had taken all his father's traits in business and life. a fine man, a deadly combination of looks and brain. he was what all parents dreamt of, an obedient son, never had a scandal or showed bad habits. 

the epitome of the idol son. sungho was proud of his elder son, he knew that the company was in the right hands, he knew jaehyun would never go against his words, and would do what his father desired, like always. 

jaehyun was the star of seungho's and yunha's life, the man that was on cover page every day for his business skills. as much as sungho was proud and satisfied for his elder son, all his stress and anger was fulfilled by his younger, jeon jungkook.

a fine specimen, looks and brain just like his parents, but all used in wrong places.

he was the black sheep in the family, never interested in business stuff, always going around nights, failing university for being restricted due to violence towards other students. smoking, tattoos, rude behaviour and top of that his careless personality. yunha and jaehyun had tried their best to make jungkook to understand what they are, but the boy was never the one to listen, and sungho was sure he must have slept around a lot with all the days and night he would disappear and come back home with no care of world. 

sungho had tried everything in his power to control and track down jungkook's whereabouts, but the only thing jungkook was smart at was hiding, god knows where. though he was always forced to attend meetings, sungho knew he would not be the heir, but he needed both of his sons to be ideal, not wanting to give the world a point against him. against the perfect jeons.

especially kim yeosan. his business rival from years ago. an arrogant man with ego and pride more than his position. before jeons the kims were the most powerful, the rivalry was from years, both hated each other for their guts.

kim yeosan along with his wife kim misoo were the visual and power couple of their time. kim misoo, the top model of her era, the beauty of the nation married the heir of kims, it was a perfect story. they just like jeons hold much power and hold over the country, whenever the name jeon was taken, it was followed by the kims.

the media and reporters were always on their back, all were known for the hatred each had towards the other. the rivalry was always reflected whenever they met at parties or meetings. kim yeosan was always trying to bring down jeon sungho, and what made him hate the other most was because of jaehyun.

yeosan had dreamt of having a son like him, he was the happiest when his first child was born, kim taehyung. he wanted to train and build the male to take over his company, but all his plans were washed when he noticed the growth of his son and sexuality. rather than masculine and arrogant like him, taehyung took over his mother. soft, feminine, elegant and kind. this was not what yeosan wanted, though taehyung always tried his best to please his father, got graduated with best grades, joined their company and worked hard, yeosan would never be satisfied.

because he knew taehyung would never give him the heir, he was a male carrier. yeosan dreams broke after he faced the truth, that his son, one day will have his child, but it will not be a kim. and that's why he never showed the other his love. 

taehyung joined the company and within his first year, he had raised the stocks to heights and his work was praised by all, but yeosan wanted his legacy to continue. although taehyung had the same qualities as jaehyun, he was hated by his father. 

over the years he thought that his father would be proud of him, always tried things to make him pleased, got into a profession he hated, but all this was never appreciated. yeosan anger was not only on him, but also on his younger sibling who also was born like him. taehyung didn't want his younger brother to go through what he had, so he convinced his parents to send the younger one abroad for studies. taehyung bubbly personality changed through the years, now he was just acting as a facade to the world. a perfect son and an elegant heir.

his only relief was his apartment where he goes every other day, where he fulfills his passion, his art. the only thing he begged his father to grant him was that house, where he would spend nights to be away, though yeosan wasn't pleased by it, it was granted. his small apartment, the only place he was his real self, no one was aloud there, no one.

he was tired of his fathers madness over taking down the jeons, their company was doing way better than others, they were equally rich and respected like jeons. but though he hated, he will try his best, just so one day his father will be proud of him.

along with his personality, his beauty was way beyond the whole nation, offers and proposals flooded his way, every bachelor in the country wanted to marry him, even date him. but taehyung declined them. people called him too sassy and cold for that, but he didn't care. 

he have to be strong, he has to show the world he is not affected by this, he doesn't want the world to know the pain he faces at home everyday. his mother had no say in front of his father, she though tried best to mend their relationship. 

The rivalry between the jeons and kims only got stronger through the years, both were keen to break the other, after all business was a game. but as it was a game, each day more players tried to join them, and the jeons and kims liked to fight, but only with each other. whenever a new company or business would try to overpower them, they would come as one to bring it down. they knew they had to act professional in some parts, and like always, a new problem had occurred in front of them. 

the increase of forgien companies' brand in korea was not good for either of them, they had to fight them to stay at the positions they were, even if it meant to shake hands with your enemy. kim yeosan was well aware of that. so when he got an email from the jeons for a meeting arrangement, he knew he had to agree. and maybe he can finally get to bring down the jeons working with them again, so the meeting was scheduled. and now they will just observe, cause the one playing the cards will be their sons.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"jaehyun the kims will be here any minutes, where is that boy?!" sungho asked for the tenth time. he paced the office room, the whole soul can be seen through their height, the windows shouting power. "he texted me he'll be here, but he is not picking his call." jaehyun sighed, he knew his brother. he just hoped the other would not create a scene here, he knew this was very important to them. "i want him here before the meeting starts. i'm fed up with that kid." sungho rubbed his temple, his suit tied tight around the neck. jaehyun stood beside him with folded hands, his eyes too on the door waiting for his brother to arrive. he emitted the power of ceo, strong and poised. 

the sudden knock on the door made sungho to stand from his chair, cursing only when jaehyung's assistant doyoung walked in.

"sir, mr.kim arrived at the company." he bowed to them. sungho looked at jaehyun with hard eyes, clearly pissed that jungkook again got late.

"please escort him here." jaehyun voiced, his secretary exiting. sungho sighed and adjusted his suit, preparing himself to face the person he didn't want. jaehyun too walked to his chair when the door opened, kim yeosan walking in. 

both shared a eye contact, shaking hands with a nod. jaehyun sat beside his father, bowing to the other elder in the room. yeosan looked around the office, then back at the jeons.  "my son will arrive shortly." yeosan announced. sungho cleared his throat, glancing at his son.

"my younger son will arrive a bit late, unfortunately had an important appointment." yeosan raised a brow at that, very well knowing how careless the younger son of jeons is. jaehyun cleared his throat, not wanting a dispute to take place.

"mr.kim as you know the rise of the american brand....."

whereas on the other side of the building, the much awaited younger jeon was busy making out in the washroom for the higher department of the company. jungkook moved his lips from the male sitting on his lap to the neck, sucking harshly on the skin till it turned red. his hands squeezing the ass on his lap, rolling the other's hips as he sat on the closed toilet seat.

the buzzing in his phone only increased forcing him to detach from the male, he got up, buttoning his loose black shirt as he exited the stall, winking at the male who adjusted himself. jungkook looked at the mirror, hands going through his messy hair, he shrugged his shirt, eyes looking at the male that stood behind him.

"sorry baby, duty calling." he smirked, turning around, walking to the elevator, he reached the uppermost floor. he looked at his brother's secretary who hushed him to go fast, who in return rolled his eyes.

he opened the door, peeking inside as all three heads turned at him, but his eyes met his father's harsh glare. he entered the office nonchalantly, bowing a little at kim. his brother eyed him with disappointment, he took a seat beside him, winking at his brother. sungho took a breath and turned at kim, continuing their talk. nothing jungkook cared or understood. his eyes roamed at the too familiar room, bored he rolled the rings of his fingers.

the room after that opened, jungkook eyes going towards with all other presents. there came kim's elder son, kim taehyung with grace. white formal shirt hugging his petite body, the tight pants showing the perfect curve of his waist. walking like an angel. a very sexy one.

jaehyun stood up and bowed, welcoming. taehyung too did, smiled a little at him as he took a seat. they were the only decent ones in the room. jungkook eyed the male from top to bottom, spreading his legs just a little releasing a breath.

taehyung too joined the conversation, the four of them speaking for all the time. mr.kim stood up, extending his hand for a shake.

"i hope the plan goes as we want, without any further delay." he voiced, jaehyun and taehyung stood beside their fathers, while jungkook stood little away, hands in his jeans pockets.

"then, we'll get going." kim bowed and walked away, sungho turning his back at them. taehyung glanced at his father, he turned and smiled a little at jaehyun.  "i'll mail you the documents by today." jaehyun smiled at him nodding.

taehyung turned his eyes to the other male who had his gaze fixed on taehyung's little exposed collarbones. taehyung raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes, turning around and exiting the room. as soon as the kims were out, sungho slammed his had on the table,

"can't you be responsible for a day?" jungkook didn't even turn towards his father, sungho got out of his chair angrily but was stopped by jaehyun.

"father i'll handle him. you have a meeting at the parks." sungho sighed and with a last glare at his younger son, he walked out.

"jungkook stop acting like that, one day your arrogant attitude will make you pay." jaehyun explained, taking a seat on the main desk.  "can i go now?" jungkook dodged the question, getting up on his heels. jaehyun shook his head. 

"grow up buddy, and at least close the buttons of your shirt before entering, the scratches are very visible on your neck. was it necessary to hook up before a meeting?" jungkook just smirked at his brother, winking as he walked back, getting out of the building till he reached his bike, his precious doll. the wind hit his face as he drove through the city, high speed till he reached his destination.

the place of his salvation, his safe corner in his world. where his body and heart get relaxed, opening the door he walked inside, the figure of a male greeting him on the couch, eating popcorn.

he smiled and walked there, pushing the male till he hovered over the other, pulling down the male's shirt, placing a kiss on the collarbone.  "covered the marks I gave you huh?" he husked, biting down on the skin.

"well I told you, no marks before meeting." taehyung remarked, his fingers roaming through the raven hair of the other, jungkook emitted a low chuckle, pulling the male up who locked his legs around his waist. "shall we continue from where we left?" jungkook started walking to their bedroom, carrying the male in his arms. taehyung raised a brow, "what?" he smirked, jungkook in return squeezed his ass, throwing the male on the bed.

"well then we can start all over right?" 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


****

  
  
  
  
  
  


the huge chandelier at the centre of the hall had his all attention from the last twenty minutes. rich people around, fake smiles plastered on their faces, five year old jungkook yawned as he looked from the ceiling to the other side of the mansion. his brother was busy talking with guests alongside his father, jungkook furrowed his brows, looking around for something he could play with. the bow around his neck was too tight, but his father had warned him, jeons should dress like this.

boring. He wanted to go home and play monopoly, his brother is good at such parties, he hates it except the food part. his mother had walked away to talk with other ladies, so he walked to his brother and pulled at his suit.

jaehyun looked down, his brother was looking at him with a frown, the older bowed to the guests and walked with his brother.

"hyung. i'm hungry and bored." jungkook whined, his brother just ruffled his hair a little, and held his hand till they walked away to the buffet. "have some snack now, we'll eat dinner later with mom and dad."

jungkook didn't even pay attention, already walking to the muffins displayed, he took two and walked back to his brother.

"don't look, they are mine." jungkook hissed at his brother, who just smiled and, before they could say anything a little boy came beside them.

"woah." the boy mumbled as he looked at the muffins. he tried getting one, but his height was too short to reach the plate.

jungkook looked at him and snorted. the boy pouted and looked at jungkook, then at jaehyun, as he walked cutely to them.

"can you get one for taetae?" the little boy asked jaehyun, who smiled and got a muffin for him. jungkook huffed beside them, looking up at his hyung. the little boy was too soft and naive to the five year old. jungkook liked cool boys.

"kim taehyung." a lady walked towards them, and picked up the boy, who's mouth was full of the snack. the lady then looked down at the two jeons. she smiled a little and walked away.

jaehyun looked at his brother who was still staring at the boy that stood far away.

"that's mr.kim son. dad told me they are our business rivals." jungkook mouth opened, he had heard many times about kims from his father, but he never met their son. the little boy was walking beside his mother, a huge weird smile on his face, jungkook made a disgusted face at him, he didn't like being happy either. jungkook for the whole night had his eyes fixed on the little fluff ball.

years went by, jungkook at many parties saw the kim taehyung. they never talked, but both always shared a eye- contact. one time taehyung looked at him and smiled, jungkook didn't. so taehyung stuck his tongue out. from that day the boy never smiled at him.

but over the years, jungkook noticed that taehyung didn't come to the parties a lot, and eventually stopped at some point. no, jungkook didn't miss him. he just happened to observe it.

this party was different though, it was held by the kims, at their mansion. seventeen year old jungkook walked beside his brother, the kim mansion was just like theirs, big, royal and boring. being there for ten minutes, jungkook eyes searched everywhere to catch a pair of familiar or known chestnut ones. jaehyun had busied himself with his friends, the top tycoons of the country walking around making fake conversation. the kims hosted the party on another level, but jungkook still noticed the kims elder son was absent, he had not seen the boy for nearly three years. 

jungkook gazed around and saw everyone busy with their self, so without any thought, the curious being slyly skipped to the stairs, the party was held down, so no one will be there, or who knows. he knew what he is searching for, but we don't talk about that. the upper floor was like a maze, long corridors with nth rooms, jungkook cautiously walked through them, peeking inside each, he knew what the kims are like, will have their all security at office rooms and lockers than their bedrooms.

his eyes went to the last corner of the hallway, a light was peeking out of the room, where his feet were moving. jungkook held the door knob, surprised to see it open, he peeked his head inside, the lights were on, he could see a figure lying on the stomach on the fluffy bed in the centre, back turned to him. he don't know what got in him, he walked inside, the other male in the room flinched at the sound, turning he stood up from the bed in alertness. 

jungkook soul left his body the moment the male turned at him.

kim taehyung, after these three years changed a lot. He is not the old brown haired skinny boy with a weird smile. standing in front of him was an angel, shorter than him, a slim feminine body with dark locks, face screaming beauty.

the gorgeous male had just a robe on his petite frame, the tan legs and killer collarbones fighting for Jungkook's gaze to stay with them more. both shared eye contact briefly, taehyung's shock face turning to one of confusion then to neutral.

jungkook didn't believe in love at first sight, kim taehyung destroyed that thought in a simple raise of a brow.

"jeon? what are you doing in my room rather than the party?" the sixteen year male asked as he folded his arms, glaring at the older.

jungkook gulped, was it necessary for the other's voice to be this deep? fuck. he's doomed. jungkook breathed and walked near the male, who looked at him with confusion. 

"you didn't come down for the party." jungkook spoke, voice little rough, he stood a few steps in front of the male. 

"duh. so? you came to invite me to my own party?" taehyung retorted, clearly confused. jungkook bit his lips, and walked a more step ahead.

"you don't come to parties often these years, i observed." taehyung scoffed at that.

"well great observation. now what are you doing in my room?" jungkook knew he must seem like a creep, but all he did was worth it.

"i thought mr.kim was hiding you and must be busy building you to take over the business, but he was just hiding the most breathtaking face behind the doors." jungkook don't know why he is saying this.

something flashes between taehyung's eyes, his gaze turning cold.

"my family issues are none of your business, you a jeon, should be away from me. i don't even know your name." taehyung snapped. although they have seen each other hundreds of times, they have never spoken. kims and jeons didn't intend to in the first place.

"well, jeon jungkook." jungkook raised his hand for a shake, taehyung stared at it and sighed.

"kim taehyung." jungkook smiled at that, and taehyung cold demoer changed at that. 

"now stop avoiding my question." taehyung smiled a more and squeezed the other's hand a little tight, jungkook chuckled at the weak attempt.

"i wanted to know what must have happened to you after you stopped coming to parties, wanted to see you. my eyes missed your face." taehyung bit the inside of his cheek to stop a smile. 

"well, now that you have seen, please leave me alone. i have a series to finish." taehyung motioned at the laptop on the bed, but jungkook's didn't want to.

"you know, girls in my school and around are dying to be with me. would do anything to be with me." jungkook took a step forward. 

"and?" taehyung asked, confused, what did it have to do with this?

"i declined them all. no one ever interested me, I might look like a rich fuckboy, but i didn't even have my first relationship yet." a step, jungkook stood directly in front of the short male by some inches.

"congrats. and what should i do with this information?" taehyung clearly looked pissed, jungkook took a deep breath and ducked down his head, kissing the other directly on the lips.

taehyung eyes went wide, he pushed the male by his chest, clearly shocked. jungkook moved again towards him, hands going to the other's male waist to pull him closer.

"and i want you to be mine. you have taken over my mind for years kim taehyung. be my boyfriend." jungkook had a serious look on his face, taehyung snorted and slapped the male flat on the cheek, pushing him.

"that was for taking my first kiss without my permission asshole. and who said I have any interest in you? you and me are not even supposed to talk." taehyung jabbed his finger at the other's broad chest.

"and i don't care. be mine, please. the moment we met, the glances we shared. me, a greek god and you, a full ass level of beauty, we are meant for each other, believe me." jungkook voiced. taehyung shook his head, sighing.

"well there cheesy fucker, if my father gets to know about this, you're a dead meat." 

jungkook laughed a little and moved his hands back to the other's waist, taehyung narrowing his eyes at him.

"you don't worry about that. no one will know, just say yes so i can take your second kiss too." taehyung rolled his eyes, he too took a step closer, their chests touching.

"i'm not some random guy you looking for a hookup, i'm a kim. brought and pampered in riches, you sure have to try harder to win me. if you're looking for a one night stand, take your ass away."

jungkook raised his brow at that.

"i'm not asking for a hook up baby. i want you as a whole mine, for countless days. i'll do anything. just tell me how."

taehyung snickered at that, clearly amused.

"for starters, i'm gonna attain my first year of high school at yours', prove me how much you want me to be yours." taehyung rasped, jungkook eyes going wide at that.

he smiled and again kissed the other by surprise. taehyung slapped him on the shoulder.

"really? so i could see you every day? just wait there, you step in my school and next day, you'll be mine." jungkook smiled a little creepy, taehyung snorted.

"we'll see. but for now i think you should go down, if someone sees you here, say bye bye to all your fantasies you're building in your mind." jungkook nodded, and hugged the male, taehyung stilled, but smiled as he hugged him back. 

kim yeosan has controlled his life so far, but maybe this time he will listen to his heart. and when the warm arms around his body held him, it felt so good, he will take this chance.

"now go big boy, we'll meet soon." jungkook kissed his cheek and pulled away. he walked back, eyes still on the male.

"and no more kissing till you win my heart!" taehyung said smiling, jungkook turned with frown.

"well if you're still sore about I stole your first kiss, my virginity is still safe, wanna steal it? i won't mind." jungkook smirked and left the room.

and taehyung couldn't help the giggle that left his lips. jungkook sneakily walked back to the hall, his brother saw as jungkook walked through the crowd. "where were you?" jaehyun asked him with a frown, usually he would find the younger one near the buffet, mouth full. jungkook smiled innocently. " just outside, needed some fresh air." 

jaehyun looked at him bored and sighed. jungkook on the other hand for the first time in his life, was excited for the new year in school.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


that's how they had met, a game of glances turned into much more. taehyung as said joined jungkook's school, only to get surprised when the first day he walked to his locker which had a posture with big letters stuck to it.

'this belongs to jeons jungkook's love, stay away!' 

taehyung from that day was followed by the bunny boy around school, jungkook who basically run the school, was a whipped person for him. jungkook's was feared by many, he along with his friends were basically the comrades, so taehyung obsivally was treated like a queen. all were shocked to see the rival sons whom they read about in the news, roaming around on campus hands in hands, madly in love. yeah, taehyung started dating jungkook within a month. said the boy was being too noisy.

but no one dared to spread the word about the couple outside school, that was the power of jungkook, on first day of taehyung's he had went to every class and practically had yelled,

'the boy with the most beautiful face is mine, look at him twice and say bye to your balls and bitches mind their business, if a word about us being together goes outside the campus, i'll personally break your hands and play drums with them.'

so yeah, no one dared. not even the teachers, they didn't mind when jungkook would walk in between lectures just to give taehyung morning kisses. no they were totally fine. because all knew the only boy that tamed the attitude of jungkook was the said kim.

no the teachers didn't mind when the duo celebrated their anniversy by having sex in the auditorium after school hours. no they didn't mind when taehyung threw hot coffee at a girl's face and broke a bottle on other's girl head when he caught the girls trying to stalk jungkook.

the soft and kind taehyung the whole school adored would turn a wild cat if someone messed with his man, and fellas, everyone enjoyed the show. they didn't mind if he would drag school's sluts and hoes through hallways by hair if they would send nudes to jungkook who didn't even look at them.

and after dating for nearly seven years, jungkook was as whipped as he was before. their bond not only grew stronger but wilder. taehyung would never catch jungkook cheating, jungkook would never see taehyung looking at other male, they were too mad for each other.

the all rumours of jungkook fucking around and the nights he would disappear in people words to 'play with hearts', he would be in taehyung's sheets, sucking ugly hickeys on the younger's neck. the times his fathers thought jungkook roamed the city partying around, he would cook pancakes for taehyung at odd hours.

the marks, scratches people thought were the result of random hook ups, were actually the result of passionate love between them. 

it was a surprise their relationship was still well hidden from their families. give it to taehyung's smart brain and jungkook's wide connections.

kim yeosan who thought he had the whole control on his son's life didn't know his son, who he assumes spent his time in the small apartment painting and crying, actually sleeps in the arms of his enemy. and taehyung and jungkook have no regrets at all. they are so in love that nothing can break them apart, and that would have been like that, only if jungkook had known the fact about how cruelly kim yeosan treated his son. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


****

  
  
  
  
  
  


the sun poured through the window. the rising sun cast a rosy hue across the morning sky. golden fingers of sunlight lit up the scene. the just-risen sun shone softly on the city streets, bringing with it a flurry of early-morning activity.

the peaceful morning silence was disturbed by the loud shrill voice of the alarm by the bed, resulting in breaking the slumber of taehyung, who groaned, moving his hand and slapping the naked chest of the other male. jungkook flinched at that, he pushed taehyung's hand away, too sleepy to say anything.

"kook." taehyung whined, head diving between the pillows, jungkook groaned and cursed, getting on his elbow to end the sound coming from taehyung's phone. he then let his body fall on the younger male, eyes closing again.

taehyung hissed, the buff naked male didn't even bulge, soundlessly lying all on the fragile male.

"get off, you're heavy." taehyung mumbled, which was only answered by a snore near his ear. taehyung blinked his eyes, staring at the clock, which showed he actually is late.

he cursed and got up, jungkook's body carelessly thrown on the other side, who didn't even felt anything, fast asleep. taehyung took his clothes from the wardrobe, sighing as he went inside the bathroom.

exactly after twenty minutes, he walked out,  damp hair, and half buttoned shirt, he quickly slid his jeans, slapping jungkook's naked butt to wake him up.

"get up! i want coffee!" taehyung pinched him, jungkook just smiled, rolling from side to side.

"jungkook." taehyung again whined, checking everything in his bag for the meeting, other hand trying to get the male up. jungkook finally got off the bed, sliding a sweat loose on his hips, he yawned as he made his way to the kitchen, only returning with a cup of hot coffee in his hands.

taehyung turned from where he was combing his fluffy hairs, taking the cup from the male, who back hugged him, his nose inhaling the sweet scent of vanilla, taehyung closed his eyes, the coffee tasted so good, as always.

"i'll be back by three, and please shower before that, don't get hooked by the games again." taehyung looked at him through the mirror, jungkook only smirked, kissing the soft flesh of the other's neck, who moaned but pushed the male away, giggling.

"i have a meeting with a very important client, don't distract me." taehyung narrowed his eyes, jungkook just blinked innocently, pulling the male close by the waist.  "kiss." jungkook tried chasing his lips, but taehyung turned his head,

"brush your teeth jeon." taehyung smirked, waking away, he took his bag and phone, checking himself for a last time at the mirror, but he turned around as  jungkook had a strong grip on his hips, smirking down at the younger.

"kiss or no meeting." he husked, and taehyung rolled his eyes, but his lips were already brought in a passionate lip lock, jungkook kissing him like he does always, wild yet full of love. taehyung moaned as the other showed his tongue inside his mouth, pulling him close.

jungkook pulled away only to move his lips to the younger's jaw, biting as he cupped his face.

"can't you go a little late?" he mumbled between kisses, taehyung smiled at it and pushed the other by the chest, who frowned.

"it's important love, and i'll be back before four, now calm your dick and let me go."

jungkook rolled his eyes, as he wiped taehyung's lips with his thumb, kissing his cheek lastly. taehyung smiled and turned around, as he walked to the door.

"at least go and meet your family, you haven't been there since three days." 

"and i don't plan for the next few, it's not like they miss me." jungkook bit his inside of cheek, flopping on the bed as he opened his laptop.

taehyung sighed from the door, he knew jungkook didn't like to, but they are his parents after all.

"jungkook-"

"baby please, I'll go, just not today. you don't worry, come back soon." jungkook looked at him tired, and taehyung pouted but nodded, waking out of the door.

jungkook looked at his phone and saw many messages from his mom and brother, but not a single from his father.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


taehyung groaned as the clients went out of his cabin, he sat on his chair sighing. the deal sure went well, and thank god it was carried out without his father, he looked at his phone, his brother had sent him some messages that he will see at home, he got up as he wore his coat, ready to leave.

as he held the doorknob, the phone on his table went off, he cursed as he picked it up, sure he'll be late and jungkook will be sulky again.

"hello, i'm speaking from jeon enterprises, is mr. kim available?" taehyung recognised the voice of the secretary working with jaehyun, guess not all calls of business men are directed without passing by assistants.

"yeah, it's kim taehyung." taehyung looked at his watch, tapping his foot.

"i'll be directing the call to mr.jeon." taehyung looked at his phone, messages started popping from jungkook. impatient jerk.

"kim taehyung, i hope you're not busy." jaehyun's voice was heard from the other side.

"I'm not busy, and taehyung is fine mr.jaehyun." taehyung smiled, he knew that jaehyun is a nice person, the only one that Jungkook cares about and loves.

"well then please call me hyung, i called as i have some things to discuss with you about the meeting we have next week, if you're okay." 

"it's totally fine with me hyung, let me know when I'll visit the company." taehyung said that they said their goodbyes and taehyung turned around only to stop in his tracks when he saw his father entering his office. He gulped as his hands shaked, he took deep breaths.

yeosan looked at him without any expressions, eyes momentarily going around the office.

"where were you yesterday?" he asked, as his gaze moved back to his son, demanding. taehyung balled his hands in fists as he bowed.

"i was at my apartment, father." he said in a small voice, looking down. 

yeosan nodded as he walked closure to his son,

"just don't let your useless hobby get between your damn work, which you barely can handle." 

taehyung closed his eyes at the harsh words.

"yes father." he bowed again, body stiff.

"i assume you're going back to the shitty place." yeosan spat as he eyed his son, who nodded slowly.

"don't forget you're a kim, don't do anything that will harm my image, i don't want to be more embarrassed by you." He glared and walked out of the office.

taehyung looked up as he blinked, he must get used to this by now, it's going from years, why must it heart then. he shook his thoughts and took his belongings, just want to be away from this place as soon as possible. he texted jimin on his way to the apartment, asking him to join him and kook tomorrow for lunch.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


taehyung entered his apartment, groaning as he cracked his neck, throwing the coat on the couch, he turned to their room only to roll his eyes as he saw his boyfriend lying in the bed, a pizza box at his side with some coke, tissues around the bed. jungkook had his headphones on, too busy playing some game oh his phone.

taehyung sighed as he went inside and started picking the trash, and threw them in the bin which had more used condoms than garbage. jungkook finally looked at him and slid his headphones, smiling.

"you're late." he voiced, narrowing his eyes as the smaller one turned and crossed his arms.

"and you're still in bed. kook please stop being a lazy ass and go shower now!" taehyung pointed at the bathroom with a serious expression which jungkook only found cute and smiled.

"i'm too tired, baby." he yawned and taehyung shook his head groaning.

"yeah, playing games all day must be tiring." taehyung said as he unbuttoned his shirt, stepping out of his pants.

jungkook looked at him and smiled, getting up from the bed he went and hugged the male, sniffing his neck.

"baby you're sweaty, maybe we both should take a shower." jungkook said with a most serious face, to which taehyung looked at him lazily.

"you and your untamed dick." he mumbled but turned at the male who instantly picked him up by the thighs, smirking as he carried him to the shower, the whole place getting fogged by steam in minutes.

after their little session, both male cuddled on the bed, not before taehyung forced the other to change the sheets and brought him hot choco. taehyung smiled as he laid his head on the other's chest, content. he will always return in the arms of the other by the end of day, his home.

jungkook chuckled as he ran fingers from the younger's soft locks, rubbing his other hand on the male's back.

"i'm having a meeting with your brother tomorrow." taehyung started as he closed his eyes. "and i'm attending it too." kook whispered as he moved and closed the lights, getting back to hold the male.

"really?" taehyung asked, surprised and kook hummed kissing his hairs.

"hyung called, father wants me to attend it, i have to go early tomorrow." taehyung pouted as he hugged the male close.

"this time no making out in the washrooms before the meeting, i was so late for the meeting before i had to cover your marks." taehyung pinched his stomach to which jungkook spanked him lightly.

"no promises, your work pants do things with me, and hoseok hyung is there to take care of anything."

"yeah, he is there in the company so i'm a little relieved, poor hyung had to clean all our evidence from the cameras." jungkook laughed a little and turned his face to the male who looked up at him smiling.

"i'll do whatever it takes to be with you, don't underestimate me baby." jungkook husked as he looked deep in the chestnut eyes that shined.

"me too. i love you." taehyung smiled as rubbed his nose on the elder's jaw. jungkook hummed and pulled the blanket over their bodies.

"i love you too, good night love." he mumbled as he kissed taehyung's cheek. both of them closing their eyes, getting lost in their dreamland, still holding in other close like their hearts.

  
  
  
  


****

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the chapter and the story so far!  
> I would love if you would leave comments and kudos ♡
> 
> Have a great day ! I PURPLE YOU


End file.
